Perdido En La Obscuridad
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: "¿Que soy... Yo"/..."¡Dejare que vean un poco de mi odio!"/..."La luz da más miedo que la obscuridad"/..."Soy Sasuke Uchiha"... Para el reto "Ver su principio". Les presento el lado emocional de Uchiha Sasuke...


**Perdido En La Obscuridad**

**¡Hola! Algunos saben que Sasuke no es mi **_**Chico Favorito **_**y que ni siquiera me agrada, pero bueno, según el reto **_**"Ver su principio" **_**debía darle cierta emoción a el siempre cálido (Inner: Tomen nota del sarcasmo) Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pero si lo es este punto de vista.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era frío.

Era seco.

Mataba sin compasión alguna.

Tenía pesadillas en las que lloraba, _cada noche._

Pocas veces había sonreído después de ver la muerte frente a sus ojos. Y cuando lo hacía, no era en serio. Siempre era por dolor, sarcasmo y/o desesperación. La única vez que pudo sonreír en serio, después de ver la caída de su clan, fue cuando defendió a su mejor amigo en la Aldea del Agua.

La vez que supo, hizo lo correcto, y eso no era desagradable.

Nunca se había interesado en nada que no fuera su venganza

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico_

¿Que niño anhela eso? Pero su infancia acabó esa noche. Suspiró, mirando el cielo y se dió el lujo de sonreír de nuevo, pero con sarcasmo. Suspiró. ¿Que era la vida?

¿Que era aquello que buscaba?

¿Que era... Él?

¿Era sólo un niño impulsivo y estúpido que se dejaba llevar por las emociones? ¿Un chico muy mal, mentalmente? ¿Un amargado ninja renegado?... ¿Un... Adolescente muy herido?

_Si alguien trata de ridiculizar la forma en que vivo lo pagarán, voy a matar a todos los que alguna vez me importaron. Y entonces tal vez ellos podrán entender lo que se siente... ¡Les enseñare un poco de mi odio!_

Quería que supieran el dolor de estar solo. Cierto. Prefería morir como un niño feliz que vivir como un joven corrompido. Su inocencia murió. Conocía la maldad de las personas, el dolor, la desdicha

¿Y aún así quería vivir así por siempre? ¿Hacer a los demás sufrir?

Era verdad, que alguna vez quiso que todos comprendieran el dolor de vivir en soledad... El de saber que no puedes tener verdaderos amigos, o al menos que confíen en ti, por tu mala fama... El dolor de vivir sólo, en la obscuridad, en el abismo obscuro del odio.

Odiar... No te hace más fuerte. Sasuke lo sabía por experiencia. Odiar sólo te carcome vivo. Es como estar en una habitación obscura: A veces es igual que la luz, e incluso, más cómodo y sencillo... Pero no puedes permanecer todo el tiempo en la obscuridad.

_Desde hace tiempo he cerrado los ojos... mi único objetivo está en la obscuridad. _

¿Que debía hacer?...

Siempre pensó que era totalmente opuesto a Naruto, el idiota alegre. Pero no, en verdad, no. Naruto también sufrió. También conocía el dolor de la soledad, de la desdicha, conocía mejor que él la maldad de las personas. Pero Naruto no dejaba que le importara. Naruto _sonreía. _Y no odiaba a nadie.

Y él... Un joven que quería ocultar cuán lastimado estaba, curiosamente, _lastimando _a los demás. Quería ocultar lo que sentía, y lo lograba... A base de poder, lo cuál sólo hacía que se destrozara por dentro aún más, despues de todo, aún era humano.

Miraba el cielo, en el filo de la noche.

_¿Qué soy... Yo?_

Cierto era que se perdió. Odiar lo hacía más resistente a la opinión de los demás, pero no lo hacía _más fuerte._ La fuerza viene de tu interior, y si estás podrido por dentro, eres alguien muy débil.

Mientras, tomó el mango de su espada, y cerró su mano en torno al mismo. Suspiró, y recordó aquel día en que Itachi regresó de la Academia, uno de los últimos días en que sonrió. Supo que había sido castigado por su maestro por no llevar la tarea correspondiente. Todo por quedarse a jugar con él.

Suspiró, siempre había admirado a su hermano, y ahora lo volvía a hacer, pero todo era distinto. Nada le aseguraba que podría ser feliz de nuevo, y en verdad, eso poco le importaba.

-Debería brindar- le dijo, a su fiel amante, la obscuridad, en medio de susurros-Por aquella sonrisa que nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo, ha vuelto a ver- suspiró, y cerró sus ojos.

_Estos ojos ven muy bien en la obscuridad..._

Así era: Sasuke estaba destinado a vivir en la obscuridad, bajo el aura de pensamientos y reflexiones. Sus ojos eran perfectos para ver en ella... Y... Quizá... Tan sólo quiza... Fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para ver en esa obscuridad una luz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal ha quedado? ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Es mi visión de los sentimientos de Sasuke, y bueno, no tiene orientación romántica, pero depende de como lo quieran ver. Agregé mis frases favoritas de Sasuke.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Amaya de Inuzuka **


End file.
